Cancer biology is a major focal point for scientific research at the University of Chicago, which has its medical school integrated with basic sciences on a single campus. The faculty trainers involved in the Cancer Biology Training Program are among the most distinguished and productive researchers in the Division of Biological Sciences. The CBTP has flourished within this environment and extended this excellence into the realm of graduate and postdoctoral education. The past success of the CBTP has led to the recent creation of a Ph.D.-granting Committee on Cancer Biology, which will now provide an academic home or many of the future CBTP predoctoral trainees. Since its establishment in 1994, the Committee on Cancer Biology expanded the offerings on formal coursework, journal clubs, symposia and other activities related to cancer biology. This has resulted in a number of new opportunities for both pre- and postdoctoral trainees, and has greatly increased the quality and size of our CBTP. The interdepartmental relationships, allowing trainees to supplement advanced training in Cancer Biology with basic training in one of many scientific disciplines, including Molecular Genetics and Cell Biology Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Immunology, Virology, Developmental Biology, Genetics, Radiation and Cellular Oncology, and Pathology. As such, trainees who complete the program share a common interest and expertise in cancer research but have academic and research skills in the wide range of fields necessary to tackle the cancer problem. All trainees have extensive opportunity for specialized training in cancer biology, in core courses, seminars, symposia, workshops, interaction with seminar and symposia speakers, journals clubs, group meetings, and poster sessions. Collectively, the CBTP offers graduate students and postdoctoral trainees, a broad and intensive training intended to foster and strengthen their interest in a scientific career in Cancer Biology.